A Secret Worth Dying For
by Dyran
Summary: Ron and Draco fall in love, But unfortunate events seem to persistantly attack them. Will their love endure these tough times, or will it shatter to pieces?
1. Is It That Obvious?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Just a short little Ron/Draco story. Nothing special about it, probably only a few chapters long. Reviews make me happy! Give me ideas for the future chapters, it would help me a lot, cuz frankly, I suck at this X.X'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Is It That Obvious?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sighed heavily as he watched Draco Malfoy enter the great hall and glide toward the Slytherin table, beautiful blue eyes sparkling, blonde hair wisping...

He'd had a crush on him since he'd seen him, but now their fifth year, things had just gotten worse. Draco had filled out into a very handsome boy, and Ron's body was continually showing him that he REALLY liked the boy. Ron had accepted the fact that he liked boys, not easily though. He had decided it best to keep it a secret; it would not be good for his image if everyone knew he was a poof. And his mum would _die _of shame…

"Ron!" Ron snapped out of his daze and looked quickly toward Hermione, the source of the yelling. "Huh?" She gave him a concerned look, "Did you do your potions essay... Are you ok? You've been zoning out a lot the past few weeks."

Ron just shrugged, cursing himself inwardly for his carelessness. "Just had a lot on my mind lately. Blimey, these classes get tougher each year."

Hermione looked skeptical but just nodded slowly, "If you say so."

Ron got up and looked toward Hermione, "Good thing you mentioned that potions essay, I'd better go do it." He walked out of the great hall toward the Gryffindor common room. Yeah right, potions essay, hah! His mind drifted off while his feet led him.

_That slender blonde haired boy with sparkling blue eyes and graceful motion..._

"Hey Ron!" Ron shook himself out of it and smiled at Harry. "Hey Harry."

Harry looked around, "Where's Hermione?"

Ron thumbed backwards "She's in the hall still eating, told her I was off to do my potions essay."

Harry laughed, "And she believed you?! Well, how about later on we go out and play some Quidditch?"

Ron sighed, "I don't know, this potions essay might take all day, bloody Snape!" They both burst out laughing.

Harry started toward the great hall, "I'll catch you later." and with a wave, Ron rounded the corner, running right into Draco Malfoy, sending him falling to the ground.

Draco picked himself up off the ground, turning to face Ron with an evil snarl, "Bloody Weasley, watch where the hell you're going. I knew you were dumb, but blind too? What a tragedy."

"S-s-sorry Mal...I'm not blind you git!" Luckily for Ron, though he had initially turned red from embarrassment, it could now be easily mistaken for anger. Ron clenched his fists in frustration, trying not to hit him.

Draco saw this and laughed, "You aren't going to hit me Weasel. I've seen the way you stare at me, you'd snog me to death before you hit me."

Ron was frozen in fear; his secret love acknowledged and brought up by Malfoy himself. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Draco just smiled, stepping forward toward Ron, slowly placing a hand on Ron's cheek. "Oh, I think you do, I can see it in your eyes."

Ron was shaking now, that soft fair hand on his cheek, those eyes full of ...compassion? He couldn't stand it anymore; he just turned around and ran, wiping the tears from his eyes. Had Malfoy just been messing with him, or did he like Ron too? He ran into the bathroom down the hall, locking himself in the stall, bawling his eyes out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mild cliffy, god how I hate doing that. REVIEW or I will bombard you with adorable kittens! EVIL adorable kittens. .


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

_Thank you so much for reviewing:_

_AshleyZac4life  
__tragicluv  
__firefly171  
__SanzoGirl_

_You all are what keeps me going. Well, here's chapter two, I kinda feel like I'm dragging this out, but I try to keep it moving… I hope you enjoy!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Discoveries

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron?" Ron looked up to see Hermione looking down on him with a frown.

"'Mione!? What are you doing here!

Hermione shrugged, "Well, I was leaving the hall when I ran into Harry, and we were walking back toward the common room when, well we heard you and Malfoy around the corner. I saw you run this way so I followed you."

Ron looked confused, "No, I meant why are you in _here?_!"

Hermione just laughed. "Ron, you are in the girls' bathroom!"

Ron eyes went wide. "Oh my god, I didn't even look, I just had to get away… But, you said you and Harry saw what happened." Ron just looked back down at his feet.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, we don't care. Surprised, yes but we don't hate you. I mean, Harry's been seeing a guy for a while now too; Cho is just a front for his image. And I am not so provincial as to judge someone based on their natural preference."

Ron had no idea what that last part meant, but she sounded like she was okay with it. He just looked up and saw her smiling at him.

"Ron, I think we should finish this conversation elsewhere." She eyed the door, as if someone might walk through at any second.

Ron just nodded and got up, letting Hermione lead the way back to the common room. Once inside, a beaming Harry jumped up from the couch. "Ron! I had no idea you were…" Harry looked around and lowered his voice so no one would hear. "…a poof. Man if I had known that, well, I wouldn't be with your brothers."

Ron just stood there, shocked. "Fred and George!? Oh bloody hell what a weird day."

Harry and Hermione just laughed. Hermione was the first to speak though. "So, do you really have a thing for Malfoy?"

Ron just blushed and nodded. They both giggled again like little girls. Harry was the first to speak this time. "Well, we'll just have to make sure that you get him then!" Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, I think he was just messing with me…"

Hermione sighed, "Ron, how little you know just amazes me sometimes; He's shagged almost every boy he could get his hands on, besides Harry."

Ron once again was shocked. "Why in the hell didn't I know about all of this?!"

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged.

Ron walked over to the couch and plopped down, trying to process all of this new information.

Harry landed next to him, with Hermione gracefully taking the other side, both of them leaning in and putting their elbows on his knees with their head in their hands.

Ron looked at them both and suppressed a small laugh, thinking they both looked so identically cute. "So, how do you think we can get him, if you two are so adamant about it?"

Harry spoke up, "I've been thinking about it, and well, we'll just have to set up an accidental meeting between you two." Hermione nodded.

Ron laughed, "You scheming little demons, alright, tell me more….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah! So many twists and turns, it's almost like a soap… again, please review! I still have a large stock of evil, adorable kittens to lob at you if you don't :D_


	3. Library Rendezvous

Disclaimer: YES, THEY ARE MINE!!! MWAHAHA! …get real I don't own them.

_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! _

_First off I would like to apologize for threatening people with kittens, very not cool of me. Or so I am told._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Library Rendezvous

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron found himself standing outside the door to the library. Hermione had told him that Malfoy goes into the library once a week right as the library closes. She looked into it and found that Snape had given him permission to be in there.

Probably for his Death Eater training Ron thought to himself.

Ron took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Filch, I told you already, Professor Snape gave me permission to be in here after hours!"

Ron saw Malfoy on the other side of the bookcase. "And you said _I_ was blind!"

Draco's face appeared through a gap in the books. "Oh, it's just a Weasel, what are you doing in here?"

Ron shrugged, "I needed to do some work."

Malfoy laughed. "I don't believe you Weasel. First, you don't _do _work, and secondly, you wouldn't walk all the way down here to do it."

Ron sighed, "The first years have been stealing Snape's Energy Potions to stay up all night so the common room is no good, and I do _try_ to do my work, but I get easily distracted."

Ron feared what Draco was about to say next.

"Easily distracted huh? Well how do you expect to get any work done with me here?"

Ron threw out a fake laugh. "I think I can manage."

Draco seemed a bit put down by this, but he just shrugged. "Whatever Weasley."

Ron grabbed a book he remembered to be on the required reading list for divination and went to lie across one of the tables. He pretended to read while stealing glances at Malfoy and trying to think of something to say.

Out of Nowhere, Draco came out from behind the bookshelf and came to stand right in front of Ron.

Ron could feel his ears getting hot, among other things. His head was just about level with the top of Draco's pants. Ron looked up past his chest and up to Draco's head. "Can I help you?"

Draco looked down at Ron with irritation. "I could be asking you the same thing. I know you keep looking over at me Weasley."

Ron knew he'd been caught. "Umm I-I …Wait, how would you know that, unless you happened to be looking over at me?"

Draco hadn't expected the counter. "I have great peripheral vision!"

Ron laughed softly, "Nice try. You thought I was Filch when I came in!"

Draco grabbed Ron's chin bringing their faces close together. "Why did you _really_ come here Weasley? Are you here just because you wanted to get close to me with no one around?" Draco raised one eyebrow in question.

Damn that's hot Ron thought. He thought about defending himself, but he just looked Malfoy in the eyes. "And if I did?"

Draco's lips smashed against Ron's, taking Ron totally by surprise. Draco forced his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron finally regained his senses and kissed back, jousting with Draco's tongue.

"Excuse me Draco, Mr. Weasley, come with me please." Ron and Draco both looked up to see Severus Snape looking down at them.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron got up, as did Draco, and they followed Snape back to his quarters.

This is weird, being inside Snape's private rooms.

Ron looked toward Draco to see that he was perfectly comfortable here.

"Now boys, for using the library as a place to have your foolish tryst, you will both go there every night to clean the library. It had better be spotless. Now, get to bed, both of you before I start taking points from both your houses. GO!"

Ron ran back to the Gryffindor tower at full speed. He slowly climbed the stairs and collapsed into his bed, thinking over his experiences that night.

-------------

Severus closed the door with a smile. Ah young love, how… juvenile. I did my part though. They don't know it yet, but they will thank me in the long run.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next time will be Draco's POV. YAY! _

_I 3 Reviews…_


	4. Morning Cigarette

Disclaimer: YES, THEY ARE MINE!!! MWAHAHA! …get real I don't own them.

_Again, thank you for the Reviews!_

_Well, I've wanted to do Draco's side of this for a while, but I haven't had a good spot until now. Here it is, chapter 4!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Morning Cigarette

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rolled over in his bed. Finally he gave up on sleep, throwing the silk covers off of him and climbing out of his large bed. He looked at the ornate clock on his bedside table. 4 A.M.

Draco threw on his freshly pressed robes and grabbed his pack of Virginia Slims and his lighter. He walked out of his room and headed toward the stairs out of the dungeon.

He made his way outside and sat down on a stone bench, lighting a cigarette. (What am I going to do about that bloody Ron Weasley? I don't think I've ever felt this way about a guy before. Of course at first I only wanted a good shag, and I'll bet my whole inheritance that he is a good shag)

Draco sighed heavily. That day in the hallway, he had actually taken a good look at the Ron and realized that he was simply beautiful. Before that he had just been another Weasley.

It was a known fact around school that the Weasels had a reputation for being the best lays in human history. Draco felt kind of jealous. Malfoys _always _got the best, and if a bloody ginger is best, then that is what Draco will get.

At least, that's how Draco used to see it. Now he found his heart racing when he looked at Ron. His palms would get sweaty, and he would almost be lost for words. This was quite disconcerting for a Malfoy, who is always supposed to keep his cool and be on top of things.

And then it had hit him: He was in fucking love with that bumbling idiot Ronald Weasley.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Good morning Draco!" Dumbledore was standing next to him, pipe in hand.

"Oh, umm good morning Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Professor Snape told me about what happened in the library."

Draco scoffed, "Oh I suspect you knew before he even told you. And I also suspect that our meeting here was not a coincidence either."

Dumbledore looked a bit startled, yet he grinned and shrugged innocently. "Possibly…"

Draco just laughed, "So Headmaster, what do you think about it, Ron and I?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat down next to Draco, taking a puff from his pipe. "You know Draco; you don't need to seek the approval of those around you. If you love him, you will do anything in your power to keep him."

Draco nodded as he took a drag from his cigarette. He knew that Dumbledore was talking about his father's approval.

Dumbledore took a puff on his pipe. "Let me tell you a story Draco. There were two boys, about your age that were madly in love. Well, one day one of the boys was given a large load of responsibilities. He got so caught up in it, that he just stopped doing anything else. The other boy was crestfallen, and just left. The first boy didn't realize it until years later that he had made a huge mistake, and by the time he could do anything about it, it was just too late to go back."

"I know you may not see how this relates to you, but I would hate to see that happen to you. You mustn't let that happen to you Draco."

Draco was a bit shocked when he saw tears in the Headmaster's eyes. So he took one last drag from his cigarette and put it out on the ground, throwing away the butt. "Thank you Headmaster." Draco walked back inside, finally realizing that the old man _must_ have been a boy in the story, but which one.

Hmm, I suppose it doesn't really matter, Draco surmised. He headed back to get changed and ready for a very long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I kinda feel like I just threw this together, and even though it took me twice as long to write I felt rushed. I'm sorry if its shite, but that's the best you're gonna get on this one._

_I LOVE Reviews… yes, even negative ones. Especially negative ones._


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: YES, THEY ARE MINE!!! MWAHAHA! …get real I don't own them.

_Thank you all for your reviews!!!!_

_Sorry for the wait, I've been having emotional problems, and I haven't had the desire to write. But things are better now!!! So here is chapta 5_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Detention

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the evening meal, Ron quickly made his way to the library. He immediately set to work cleaning. Ron did not like cleaning; his mum had always done all the cleaning at home.

Ron had just finished sweeping the floor when the door opened, admitting a smug looking Malfoy. Draco seemed quite amused to see Ron cleaning.

"Wipe that filthy grin off your face and help me clean Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and moved over to the table, taking a seat. "Weasley, you don't understand do you? We have all night in here alone. I suppose it would be too much to hope for you to understand a favor."

Ron shook his head. Favor? What the hell is he talking about?

Ron must have looked dumbfounded, because Draco stood up with a sigh and walked over to Ron. "We don't really _have_ to clean it, there is always tomorrow. We could be using our time more …constructively."

It finally clicked. Snape had only given them this detention to give them time together. "Oh."

Draco smiled devilishly. "Ah, so he understands now."

Ron was almost angry at the blonde's teasing, but at the same time it was also extremely hot. "Well Malfoy, what 'constructive' things did you have in mind?"

Draco simply grabbed Ron and threw him onto a table, lunging on top of him.

Out of reflex, Ron grabbed Draco and flipped over so he was on top, pinning him to the table. "What the hell was that!?"

Draco giggled. Wait, Draco _giggled?_ "Oh, so the Weasel likes to be on top eh?"

Ron snarled at him. "Shut up you filthy prat."

Draco roared with laughter, "OH! And he likes to talk nasty too!"

Ron sighed and let Draco go, hopping off the table and walking toward the door. "If you are going to be a fucking prick, then clean the damn library yourself!"

Ron had almost reached the door when a hand grabbed his arm, spinning him around only to be caught in a deep kiss.

Ron immediately tried to pull away and complain, but a fist forcefully connected with his gut earning a painful grunt, "Shut up Weasley, you don't have a choice in the matter."

Draco pushed Ron into a bookshelf once again in lip lock, sending multiple books flying. Ron decided to hell with it and kissed back ferociously. Draco clawed his back, sending shivers up Ron's spine. Ron moaned slightly, just noticing his arousal.

"RONALD!"

Both Ron and Draco looked over to see a distressed Hermione looking at them.

"Come quick. It's Ginny!"

Both Ron and Draco took off running behind Hermione, both displeased at the interruption, and both embarrassingly aroused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah, it's crap, AGAIN! What happened to Ginny? Ohhh, who knows, until next time!_

_I LOVE Reviews… yes, even negative ones. Especially negative ones._


	6. A Death In The Family

Disclaimer: YES, THEY ARE MINE!!! MWAHAHA! …get real I don't own them.

_Thank you all for your reviews!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: A Death In The Family

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Draco, and Hermione flew into the hospital wing only to find the twins and Harry already there, sitting next to a bed with the curtains drawn.

Ron stopped short at the sight of three red, tear-wrought faces. "What happened?"

Harry looked up to Ron and said gravely, "Ginny, she was… running late to class. She was running down the stairs on the fifth floor when… when it decided to move. She fell. She… she broke her neck from the fall." Harry broke down into sobs.

The twins looked at Ron and said together, "She's gone. She died instantly."

Ron's knees felt like noodles, and they gave out from under him. "Ginny! … I was supposed to protect you. I-I failed you…NOOOOOO!!!!" Ron's composure just collapsed.

Draco was right beside him, holding him gently as he cried and screamed until his throat was raw and he was breathing in ragged gasps. He felt the world spinning around him; everything just fell away at the realization of losing Ginny.

…

Ron opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ Then it all came back like a flood. Ginny, gone. Ron sat up, now realizing he had been lying in Draco's lap in the bed next to Ginny's.

Ron looked to his left to see the bed now empty, curtains pulled back, as if nothing had happened. (_As if nothing had happened…_ I promise you Ginny, you will not be forgotten.) Ron thought to himself.

Draco opened his eyes, rubbing them groggily. He looked and saw Ron now awake. "You had passed out on the floor, so I moved you into the bed." Draco shrugged and rubbed a hand through Ron's hair, "You going to be okay?"

Ron felt himself tearing up, but he just nodded.

Draco stood up and held a hand out to Ron. "Come on, your parents should be here by now."

Ron felt his heart skip a beat. _Mum. She's going to kill me. 'I asked for one thing Ronald, take care of your little sister. How could you possibly let this happen!?'_

Draco saw Ron pale and grabbed his arm tenderly. "Come on, up you go. You can't just lay here forever."

Ron grudgingly got up and walked with Draco. He didn't realize it until they got to the statue, but they had been heading to Dumbledore's office.

"Rose Petals" Draco declared, and the staircase emerged obligingly.

They headed up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. At the sight of the back of his parent's heads, he could imagine the anger and hate he would see when they turned around.

Ron fell to his knees, shaking, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry; there was nothing I could do! I should have been there, I should have been more careful!"

Mrs. Weasley spun around, surprise on her face. At the sight of Ron on the ground crying, she ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Ron, it's okay. We don't blame you for this. We know there was nothing you could have done. Shh, it's okay hun." She gently petted Ron, wiping away his tears with an old napkin.

Ron looked up at his mother. She was crying too now.

She noticed Draco standing behind Ron. "What in the flying gingerbread houses is _he_ doing here? Ron did he put those notions in your head? "Draco Malfoy I will bend you over my knee, I don't care how powerful your parents are."

Draco looked a bit shocked, and raised his hands in petty defense. "Ma'am I had nothing to do with Ron's notions of your fearsome anger. I simply brought him up here… Well, I comforted him a bit too."

Mrs. Weasley seemed a bit shocked, but it quickly faded as she saw the change in the boy. He no longer feigned hatred; his mask was gone. She could tell he wasn't lying, that he really cared for Ron. "I'm sorry Draco, I think I understand."

Draco sighed and took a chair by the wall, knowing he didn't really have a place in the discussion to come.

Ron seemed a bit confused. "Y-you don't hate me?" Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Ron, we love you now more than ever. This has really shown us how much our children are worth."

Ron nodded and gathered himself. He stood up and looked toward his father and Dumbledore, having been in quiet, serious conversation this whole time.

They noticed him looking at them and they both coughed and looked innocent.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Weasley gave them an accusing look. "Spill it."

Mr. Weasley looked toward Draco, then toward Ron, a slightly skeptical and disapproving look on his face.

"Arthur!"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Okay Molly! Albus was just explaining to me the… relationship between these two boys."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "It's kind of obvious dear."

Mr. Weasley stammered a bit then just silenced himself and nodded. "Yes, dear", catching the hint that it was a discussion for later.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, we should make arrangements for the funeral, and let these boys get back to their classes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sad, yes? Well, there is going to be more sadness, so let's get used to it! Funeral is next chapter. I have the rest of this story planned out, so it won't take too much longer. Sorry about the wait, with holidays and the sickness, writing gets mighty difficult. _


	7. Memories and Finality

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters I use in my stories, only the way they are used.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Memories and Finality

* * *

Ron tugged at his tie, wishing very much that he were somewhere else, anywhere else. Ron did not like big crowds of people, and he really did not like funerals. 

About two hundred people stood out among the monuments and markers in the small cemetary at The Burrow, waiting for the funeral to begin. Ron recognized most of the people, some being family, others Ginny's friends, and all but one teacher from Hogwarts.

Of course the missing teacher was Snape. That's pretty low, seeing how even Filch showed up with his carpet of a cat... in a black kitty shirt.

Ron wanted to slap the man silly but contained himself. He was glad that he had his own friends here as well. Harry stood talking to Fred and George, Hermione was talking to Dumbledore, and Seamus and Dean were standing a few yards away sneaking drinks from a small bottle. Draco had gone off to have a cigarette before the service started.

That had caused quite the uproar, Draco showing up. Nobody figured a Malfoy would attend a Weasley funeral. Then they saw him holding hands with Ron and everyone seemed to understand.

Ron looked over to the casket. It was a light pink color, with a rose vine tangling around every inch of it, a picture of Ginny sitting on top of it. It stood on a marble slab (also light pink) that had her epitaph engraved on it

_Ginerva Weasley _

_1991 - 2005_

_"A pristine rose, cut before its full bloom."_

Ron almost snorted at the girliness and all of the roses.

But Hermione said that pink roses were Ginny's favorite thing. Hermione had done most of the work planning the funeral. She had prepared almost everything _perfectly_.

When asked how she knew all of this, Hermione just said "I had help", but wouldn't say who helped her.

Ron noticed draco heading up the lawn. He was absolutely beautiful. He wore a white tux with pink lining, his hair shone like glitter. His eyes were slightly wet, like he had been crying.

Wow, Ron thought to himself, he looks like he's been bawling and he is still damn beautiful.

Then Ron noticed the girl walking beside him. Pansy Parkinson would have looked amazing if she didn't look like an emotional train wreck. You could tell she had been crying, probably for days.

As they got nearer, Ron raised an eyebrow to Draco with a quick glance toward Pansy.

Draco leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Ginny and Pansy were very close. This has been extremely hard for her."

Ron could have screamed, but simply nodded. He understood what Draco was saying. Ginny and Pansy had probably been seeing each other. Come to think of it, that is probably where Hermione got her 'help' from. Ron didn't really like the idea of his little sister being gay, but then again, himself, the twins, and even Percy were all gay so what do you expect, really?

Hermione, Harry, Dean and Seamus all gathered around Ron right as Dumbledore walked over next to the casket and cleared his voice.

"Dearest friends, today we have come to remember Ginny Weasley, a promising young witch and a great friend..."

Ron saw all of his memories with Ginny passing before his eyes, the laughter, the tears, her smiles, his frowns, it all seemed to rush past in a blink of an eye. It must have been obvious because Draco slid his hand to join Ron's and gently stroked his hand with his thumb. Ron felt slightly relieved, but the sadness just continued to grow as the memories flooded to him.

Several people went up to speak, his mum, a few teachers, even bloody Filch and his cat. Ron hardly noticed what went on. It was more like a dream than reality compared to his memories with Ginny that overcame him. Dumbledore finally made his way back to the front, tears in his eyes and his wand at his side.

"From now until the end of days may you rest eternally Ginny, rest young and beautiful, rest in peace." With that he flicked his wand and the casket seemed to glow for a minute. When you looked closely, you could see small diamonds strewn like stars across it, and a thin magical glow surrounding it. Dumbledore tenderly retrieved the picture from the top of the casket. Ginny was still beaming in the picture, waving to family members.

Ron's heart was beating like a drum, his head was spinning, his stomach in knots. He knew he had to get away, so he broke away from Draco and left at almost a run. He ran until he found a tree on the far side of the Burrow. He remembered himself and Ginny sitting in the tree, before they had gone to Hogwarts, daydreaming and speculating at the wonders of the magical world they would soon be a part of.

Ron sat at the trunk of the tree and cried silent tears, saying his final farewell to his sister.

Ron didn't notice Draco sit down next to him. When he was finally done crying, he looked up to see himself with his head in Draco's lap, Draco stroking his hair softly. "You okay?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah. Thank you Draco, for uh, you know being here with me."

Draco smirked, but for the first time, it wasn't evil, it was something else. "Yeah..."

That smirk set something off in Ron. He leaned up and kissed him, thanking the gods for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_The end of Part One! yay? There will be a Part Two, eventually! yeah._

_Review? begs Please?_

_PS: Oh yes, I know the title of this Story makes no sense, and it won't until the end of Part Two. Just in case you thought I was crazy..._


	8. Breaking

_Part Two! I changed the style and Pov because, well because I can... Blah blah blah, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters I use in my stories, only the way they are used._

_POV: Ron (first)_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Breaking

* * *

Things haven't been the same since Ginny died a month ago. My father works from before sunrise to well into the night. I suppose he is trying to keep himself occupied and not have to think about Ginny. 

Mum will go into a crying fit if you mention Ginny, or anything that happens to remind her of Ginny. She will go into her room and cry for hours, sometimes at random.

Everyone else is taking it hard too, in their own way. Fred and George aren't as bouncy, Bill and Charlie haven't said anything about it, Harry is kind of sad looking these days, and Hermione has moved on and is also trying to forget.

Shortly after the funeral, Draco had left saying that he had to go somewhere with his father, and that he would be back as soon as possible. I had asked him where they where going and why, but he just said he had to go.

Draco hasn't come back yet.

He's been gone for three and a half weeks, but he still hasn't returned. I try not to think about it, having come to the rationalization that it must be some death eater business that his father has dragged him into. Poor Draco.

I went back to school a week ago, and have received so many condolences and respects that I could build a castle with them. After a while the fake sympathy just gets aggravating. It's not only the students, oh no, no, on the contrary. Teachers treat me like a prized pet, telling me I don't have to do the homework if I don't feel up to it and such.

The only teacher that acts as though nothing has happened is Snape. Ya know, looking back Snape really isn't that bad of a teacher. Wait, I know what you are thinking, but hear me out first.

I think Snape was only such a dick toward us because Harry looks like his father, who happened to steal the love of Snape's life, which is understandable in his position.

The strange thing is, now that I am with Draco, Snape has become something more similar to a doting uncle than a ravenous demon. Quite disconcerting if you ask me, though Draco tries to reassure me all the time.

The days went by slowly without Draco. I hardly talked to anyone, and everyone assumed it was grief over Ginny.

The strange thing is that nobody seemed to notice Draco's disappearance. Ever since we had been together, Draco's popularity slowly but surely faded, as did my own. Now days, nobody even thought about Draco, so nobody much cared when he went missing for months.

I had almost given up hope, he had been gone for almost two months before he came back. I first noticed him in the Great Hall one morning, just sitting with his Slytherin friends, eating.

I wanted to punch him in the face. He was gone for that long and he doesn't come looking for me when he gets back, and he doesn't even bother to look for me at breakfast.

I stood up harshly, sending my plate flying into Neville's face. I stormed out of the Hall and outside. I went for a walk around the lake and was deep in thought when someone came up beside me and just walked with me.

I didn't even bother looking over at him, I just kept walking. After a while I stopped at a bench and sat down. Seconds later Draco sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you bother to come say anything to me when you got back and where in the name of Merlin have you been?" I looked him directly in the eyes.

For the first time I saw a sadness and guilt so deep that it made me want to cry, but tears were already forming in the corners of Draco's eyes.

"My father had known about us for a while. He didn't approve but he figured it was just a phase and that I would grow out of it.

"He decided when I told him I was going to your sister's funeral that I had gone too far and had forgotten that I was a 'noble and prestigious Malfoy, a Malfoy too good to be seen with the likes of a blood traitor Weasley.'"

I clenched my fists, already wanting to kill Lucius Malfoy.

"He called me to the manor directly after the funeral. He held me under various curses for hours on end every day, including the cruciatis, telling me it would be over as soon as I said I was done with you.

"After god knows how long of torture, day after day after day, I finally gave in, I told him it was done. He made me stay for two weeks to recover, then he shipped me back here."

At this point I just wanted to hold on to Draco forever, keeping him safe from his maniacal father, but Draco still had that look of guilt on his face that made me fear his next words.

Draco looked me straight in the eyes and with tears falling from his eyes, "Ron, we just can't be together. He will _kill_ me next time, and I'm not exaggerating. I'm sorry Weasley, but it's over."

With that Draco got up to leave, but I wasn't going to take this lying down. "So you are giving up just because daddy doesn't like it? You never worried about what he thought before! I know he did some horrible things to you Draco, but he can't tell you who to be with."

Draco, tears flowing now, looked at me with the most fake anger I have ever seen. "Go back to your worthless family and your 'oh so golden' friends Weasel."

I could feel my ears turning red as I walked over to him. He could obviously see the look of bloody murder in my eyes, because I have never seen Draco Malfoy cower in fear before, but there is a first time for everything.

Before I thought about what I was doing, I slammed my fist into his nose, sending blood streaming out onto his robes. Looks like got to punch him after all, yet I instantly regretted it, an it was too late to go back.

I ran to the castle as fast as I could and sprinted up the staircases and down the corridor to be confronted by the fat lady. "Passwor... Why are you so out of breath?" I just looked at her, trying to recall the password, "Umm... Gyroscope" She shrugged and swung away obligingly. I stormed up to the dorms and flopped onto my four-poster, crying into the pillow until I fell asleep.

* * *

_yay, big long chapter, more when I feel like it, review!_


End file.
